Saivors of Souls
by FlorLee329
Summary: Tiempo… determinante para el comienzo y final de cada una de las cosas que existen… entonces… las almas… cosas que no pueden existir… son salvadas por algo que tampoco puede… pero lo hacen… para perdurar por la eternidad…
1. Prólogo

¡Hola!

Bien, me disculpo muchísimo por los problemas que les he causado, pero me temo que los seguidores de _Tamashi_ tendrán que releer la historia, que ahora se llama _**Saviors of Souls,**_ ya que le hice muchas modificaciones, empezando por el prólogo, ammm… ahora se convertirá en una historia un poco más sangrienta… pero espero que les guste de cualquier manera :D…

**Declaración:** _**Saviors of Souls**_… bueno, _**Saviors of Souls**_ si me pertenece, así que no tengo que poner esto ^-^U… aunque en realidad me gustaría que no me perteneciera del todo, porque así pondrían mas reviews ¬¬

**Advertencias:** Historia Original, sangre, Ángeles, Poderes, Sobrenatural (bueno, no tanto, pero ya que xD), un poco acerca de las escrituras bíblicas :D, TwentyFour Shot (aproximadamente)

* * *

**Saviors of Souls**

**Prólogo**

_Ángeles: Seres espirituales al servicio del Señor todopoderoso_

Una hermosa joven de largos cabellos castaños y ojos amarillentos y sin brillo ya hacia sobre el suelo oscuro y frio de la horrenda prisión, que estaba llena de cadáveres de jóvenes que, al igual que ella, habían estado luchando por su vida en ese lugar.

No podía creer lo que había hecho, sus manos estaban llenas de sangre, al igual que su uniforme escolar verde. No podía creerlo, se había convertido en una asesina en una sola noche. No quería creerlo, ¿Qué paso con Fuyuko y los demás? ¿Dónde se habían metido cuando estaba en problemas? Si tan solo su _alma_ no fuera tan inestable

_ Hola, Yumeno Sekai, me da mucho gusto que seas tú la sobreviviente_ comentó un hombre de ropas oscuras, que abría lentamente la puerta de la prisión en la que la habían tirado cuando se separo de sus ángeles, ese tipo, él era el culpable de todo eso, él junto a sus protectores, él había hecho que ella asesinara a sus amigos, no ella, él los había asesinado

* * *

**¡Aquí se termina el prólogo!**

Bueno, decidí cambiarlo porque la historia original no tenía muchos fundamentos, y en realidad, me aburrió :D… en fin, espero que les guste la nueva versión de mi historia, y que comenten en ella…

**¡Glosario!**

**Saviors of Souls: **Salvadores de Almas

**Yumeno Sekai: **Mundo de sueños (Yume: Sueños + Sekai: Mundo)


	2. El inicio de la misión

**¡Konbanwa!**

Aquí vengo con el primer capitulo de esta serie. Intenté no cambiarles los nombres a los personajes, pero a algunos si se los cambié, más a los secundarios que a los principales. Cambié algunas cosas que me parecieron hirientes o irrespetuosas. Gracias a toda mi clase por hacérmelo ver indirectamente.

**Advertencias: **Obra con contenido original, escenas sangrientas, espiritual, ángeles, escrituras bíblicas, Twentyfour Shot.

* * *

**Saivors of Souls**

**Capitulo 1: El inicio de la misión**

Una hermosa joven de cortos cabellos negros caminaba energéticamente por el corredor. Sus orbes azules brillaban con gran explendor y energía. Su cabello negro estaba sostenido en una coleta alta y en su frente caía un lacio copete de lado, con dos mechones de cabello a los costados, mientras que entre su copete y la coleta estaba sujetado un listón verde con una franja blanca cruzándolo por el centro. Su rostro embozaba una gran sonrisa, que expresaba todos sus sentimientos.

Sus ropas consistían en un pantaloncillo corto blanco, que llegaba hasta la mitad de su muslo, éste tenía los bordes verdes, al igual que la blusa blanca que cubría su pecho, del mismo modo que cubría parte de sus caderas, mientras que una ancha cinta verde se sujetaba alrededor de su cintura y se amarraba en un moño a su espalda. Sus piernas eran cubiertas por unas largas calcetas blancas que terminaban un poco mas debajo del limite del pantaloncillo, decoradas por una franja verde a unos centímetros del final, mientras que sus pies eran cubiertos por unos tenis blancos con una franja verde que los cruzaba por completo y terminaba uniéndose en un moño verde en la parte superior.

_ Natsumi-sama_ llamó un hombre que cubría su cuerpo con túnicas blancas, llegando a las espaldas de la joven, llamando con eso su atención. Ella giró su rostro, haciendo un leve tintineo en sus discretos aretes en forma de pequeña palmera blanca, con una pequeña piedra de esmeralda a manera de coco.

* * *

La joven de cabellos castaños ya hacía sentada sobre la banca que se ubicaba a la orilla del parque, que a su vez se encontraba en el límite norte del palacio. Sobre sus piernas descansaba un libro abierto en una página avanzada. Sus ojos naranjas estaban sumamente concentrados en la lectura. Su cabello castaño caía lentamente al rostro de la joven, para ser retirado posteriormente por los delicados dedos de la joven. Su cabello estaba suelto, dejando ver el corte en diagonal que tenia, de tal forma que el cabello estaba corto por debajo de la oreja del lado derecho y bajaba paulatinamente por encima de la cintura hacia el lado izquierdo, su copete de lado cubría la parte izquierda de su frente, y parte de su mejilla izquierda.

Su ropa consistía en una falda larga hasta las rodillas blanca con mariposas naranjas en la parte inferior, sobre eso llevaba una blusa blanca de manga tres cuartos, con los hombros descubiertos y con una mariposa naranja en la parte superior derecha de la blusa, sus pies llevaban puestos un par de zapatillas blancas, con una mariposa naranja como adorno.

_ Oye, Akiko-chan, ¿Por qué no vienes a jugar conmigo unos minutos?_ preguntó la joven a su espalda, la pelicastaña volteó a verla con una sonrisa.

_ Tan activa como siempre_ soltó mientras cerraba los ojos cansadamente y cerraba el libro al mismo tiempo, marcando la página donde se había quedado. Se levantó lentamente y caminó del mismo modo hasta los columpios que estaban en el jardín del palacio, para sentarse al lado de donde se encontraba la rubia que la miraba sonriente.

_ No soy taaan activa, también tengo mi limite_ repuso la rubia mientras veía sonriente a su amiga, sus ojos rosas brillaban en gran manera, al igual que su corto cabello rubio, el que estaba sostenido en una media coleta de lado, que dejaba libre parte de su cabello, el cual se mecía al compas del viento que provocaba el vaivén de los columpios, al igual que su bien peinado copete de lado. Su vestido blanco, corto y de mangas cortas estaba adornado por muchas flores rosas y por la cintura llevaba un listón rosa ancho, adornado con una gran flor color plata en el centro, sus pies estaban cubiertos por unas zapatillas –tipo bailarina– blancas, que se sujetaban a lo largo de toda la pierna, y se sostenían con un adorno en forma de flor rosa. Una brillante pulsera plateada adornaba su muñeca derecha, mientras los rallos de luz dorada hacían brillar el dije en forma de una pequeña flor rosa que colgaba de la pulsera.

_Parece que te diviertes mucho, ¿No, Haruka-san?_ comentó la joven ojinaranja mientras se mecía lentamente en los columpios, comenzando con el vaivén clásico de ese juego. De su níveo cuello colgaba un hermoso collar de plata, que llevaba una mariposa naranja como adorno, mientras era envuelta en una pequeña franja de plata, que resaltaba su naranja color.

_ ¡Si!_ respondió enérgicamente la rubia mientras aumentaba el vaivén, mientras comenzaba a aumentar la velocidad y la altura del mecedor. Comenzó a reír meneando su cabello dorado al ritmo del vaivén del columpio. La pelicastaña, suspiró un poco, dejando sus ojos cerrados. Una fuerte ventisca chocó contra su rostro, levantando un poco las faldas de las jóvenes. Ambas miraron en la dirección de donde provenía el viento, para encontrarse con el inesperado acompañante.

_Akiko-sama, Haruka-sama_ nombró el hombre encapuchado con telas blancas que llegaba rápidamente al lugar

_Ah, Hikari-dono, ¿Qué le trae por aquí?_ preguntó la ojinaranja levantándose del columpio para caminar hacia el hombre seguida por su amiga rubia.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en una de las recámaras del palacio blanco, una joven de cabellos blancos ya hacía sentada en una de las sillas del pequeño comedor de cristal con el que contaba su habitación, al mismo tiempo que escribía en una de las hojas. Su largo cabello blanco se encontraba sostenido en unas gemelas coletas altas por un par de listones negros, mientras su copete estaba despeinado con dos mechones de cabello a sus lados, que eran sostenidos en su lugar por un par de broches plateados, con dos copos de nieve negros como adorno. Sus ojos negros se mantenían concentrados en las hojas de papel en las que escribía. Su ropa consistía en un pantalón blanco a la cadera, que en la pierna izquierda tenia dibujada la silueta negra de los copos de nieve, también llevaba una blusa blanca, de manga larga, que dejaba al descubierto su ombligo.

El sonido de unos golpes consecutivos contra madera inundó la habitación, atrayendo la atención de la joven, más no levantó la vista. Solo escuchó atenta el llamado.

_Fuyuko-sama, Kami-sama le llama_ soltó una voz detrás de su puerta. La joven levantó la vista inmediatamente después de escuchar ese nombre, para levantarse de la silla en la que estaba sentada.

* * *

El sonido de los pasos apresurados inundaron el corredor, las cuatro jóvenes caminaban a paso rápido, dirigiéndose a una gran puerta blanca que había en el corredor, las 4 pararon delante de la gran puerta, para luego abrirla lentamente, sin prestar atención a las demás chicas.

_Bienvenidas, Kisetsu no tenshi_ expresó un gran y brillante ser que se mantenía sentado en un gran trono y a sus lados volaban miles de ángeles con seis alas, con dos cubrían sus rostros, con dos sus piernas, y con dos volaban. El rostro del hombre brillaba con gran esplendor. Las jóvenes no levantaron el rostro, entraron y se arrodillaron inmediatamente.

_ ¡Buenos días Kami-sama!_ exclamaron las jóvenes al mismo tiempo, con las miradas aún en el suelo.

_ Ah, Kisetsu no tenshi, levanten su rostro_ pidió el hombre con vestiduras blancas, las jóvenes negaron lentamente con la cabeza_ Como deseen... les tengo una misión, tiene que ver con Shinigami…_ al escuchar ese nombre las cuatro jóvenes abrieron los ojos a mas no poder, y un rayo de esperanza paso por cada una de ellas_...tienen que ir al mundo real y proteger a algunos humanos con fuerza espiritual suficiente como para ayudar en los planes de Shinigami…

_Kami-sama, disculpe, pero ¿Cómo es que vamos a proteger a los humanos si ellos no nos pueden ver?_ preguntó la morena sin levantar la vista.

_ Es por eso que las escogí a ustedes, puesto que poseen más características como los que poseen los que serán sus protegidos. Ustedes, irán al mundo con cuerpos humanos pero aun con sus poderes de arcángel._ respondió el hermoso Dios, mientras hacía que uno de los serafines, que estaban a sus lados, se acercara a las jóvenes y les entregara –a cada una– un sobre blanco.

_ Esos son los datos de su misión_ informó el esplendoroso ángel, embozando una sonrisa (n/a: Su boca es la una parte que se puede ver de su rostro)._ La puerta oeste estará abierta durante algunas horas, después se cerrara y no podrán cruzar, ¿Entendido?_ confirmó.

_ ¡Hai!_ fue la respuesta uniforme dada por las jóvenes.

_Vayan con cuidado_ pidió el serafín mientras sonreía con ternura. _Fuyuko-sama_ nombró, acercándose a la joven de blancos cabellos, tendiéndole un pergamino blanco, con un sello azul claro en el centro._ Jehová-sama dijo que tú serías la responsable de esta misión, por favor, cuida de las chicas.

_ Claro._ respondió Fuyuko levantando un poco la vista pero no lo suficiente como para ver el rostro del ángel que tenia delante, ocultando de esa manera el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

_Tienes que abrir este sobre cuando estén en la puerta al mundo para que sus almas se materialicen, pero solo la deben de abrir en ese entonces, si no, ya saben lo que ocurrirá._ explicó el ángel entregándole el pergamino a la peliblanca, quien solo asintió con la cabeza mientras lo tomaba. _ Dentro de algunos días llegará un equipo de refuerzo para ayudarlas con su misión, ¿Entendido?_ informó, alejándose lentamente de las jóvenes, para postrarse de nuevo al lado del imponente ser.

* * *

Meció su cabello blanco con delicadeza, antes de volver a recogerlo en sus dos coletas. Se levantó nuevamente, para despojarse de la bata blanca que cubría su níveo cuerpo, protegido sólo por su ropa interior blanca, para comenzar a vestirlo con las ropas que le entregaron en la maleta blanca que estaba adornada por varios copos de nieve negros. El cambio escogido comprendía un pantalón de mezclilla negra, con costuras blancas, al igual que el suéter delgado con detalles negros, sobre el que colocó un chaleco negro.

Sonrió al ver las extrañas ropas que llevaba, pero después se dirigió a su cama, donde descansaba la maleta donde tenía todo lo necesario para la primera semana de su misión, de tiempo indefinido. Cerró todos los compartimientos de la misma y la tomó en su mano. Caminó tranquilamente hasta la puerta de su amplia recamara para abrirla, examinando su habitación con la mirada, buscando cualquier cosa que pudiera olvidar.

Se agradeció internamente al ver el papel que contenía las especificaciones de su misión sobre la mesa de noche al lado de su escritorio. Dejó la maleta en la puerta, regresando rápidamente por el papel. Volvió a la puerta tomando nuevamente su maleta, y hechó un último vistazo a la recamara, apagó las luces de un chasquido, antes de seguir caminando por el largo corredor.

* * *

Sus ojos negros se mantenían concentrados en el papel que estaba leyendo por tercera vez, decidida a memorizar y comprender cada uno de los detalles de su misión. Suspiró con cansancio al terminar con éxito su propósito. Levantó la mirada intentando encontrar a sus compañeras en la cercanía, pero no lo logró. Introdujo los papeles doblados en un pequeño compartimiento de su maleta, del mismo donde sacó un libro de tamaño medio, con pastas cubiertas con cuero negro y letras doradas escribiendo el titulo.

Vio de reojo a los dos grandes guardias que custodiaban la gran puerta que tenía a unos cuantos metros. Cerró los ojos y volvió a abrirlos para ver el libro que descansaba sobre su regazo. Lo abrió sin buscar alguna página en específico y comenzó a leer de una línea cualquiera.

_El ángel de Jehová acampa al rededor de los que temen, y los defiende._

_Gustad y ved que es bueno Jehová; dichoso el hombre que confía en él._

_Salmos 34:7,8_

Suspiró, sonriendo. Sabía que su próxima misión no seria una cualquiera… no, en esa misión representaría más que el papel de un ángel de las estaciones. En esa misión sería el _Ángel de Jehová_. Sonrió feliz ante su idea, pero la sonrisa se disminuyó al escuchar unas lejanas voces aproximarse, por lo que levantó su mirada sin cerrar el libro que reposaba en sus piernas.

_ Lamentamos la demora, Fuyuko-san pero es que Haruka-san tuvo un pequeño inconveniente._ susurró la pelicastaña al llegar a donde la susodicha se encontraba sentada a la sombra de un frondoso árbol.

_ Lo siento._ expresó la rubia haciendo una leve inclinación con su cabeza. La peliblanca suspiró nuevamente, para sonreír levemente.

_ No te preocupes, aún no llega Natsu, así que está bien._ repuso la líder aún sonriendo.

_ ¡Muchas gracias!_ exclamó con energía, sonriéndole.

_ Aki, podrías decirme qué hora es, al parecer mi reloj se congeló._ pidió la peliblanca, viendo a la joven de castaños cabellos.

_Ah, claro._ aceptó la ojinaranja estirando su mano derecha para recorrer la blusa naranja de mangas largas que llevaba. Vio el pequeño círculo en su mano descifrando la hora conforme en flechas. _Son las 3:41 de la tarde_ repuso bajando su mano, tocando con ella la falda blanca con bordes naranjas que llevaba hasta las rodillas.

_ Gracias._

_ ¿Cuál será tu nombre en la misión Fuyu-chan?_ preguntó la rubia melodiosamente, sentándose al lado de la capitana. La ojinegra volteó a verla con sus profundos orbes oscuros.

_ Kurono Fuyuko, de 16 años._ contestó viendo a su interlocutora_ ¿Y ustedes?

_ Yuiko Haruka, de 15 años._ respondió la dueña de los dos brillantes ojos rosas, sonriendo mientras hablaba cantarinamente, acomodando el cinto ancho con una gran hebilla de color blanco que ajustaba el vestido rosa claro de corte holgado en su cintura, que combinaba con sus tacones blancos de cintas tipo bailarina.

_ Hitomi Akiko, 16 años._ susurró la pelicastaña, sin moverse de sitio, aún sonriente.

_ ¿Cumpleaños?_ preguntó la rubia, viendo a ambas jóvenes.

_ 17 de noviembre_ contestó la joven que se mantenía de pie delante de las otras dos_ Escorpio.

_ 9 de enero_ repuso después la peliplata, sin despegar sus negros ojos de la rubia con la que hablaba.

_ 23 de marzo._ comentó al final la misma interrogadora, sonriente _ ¿Pasatiempos?_ preguntó nuevamente, viendo en esta ocasión al gran árbol que les hacia sombra.

_Tocar instrumentos, lectura y repostería._ contestó la ojinaranja, sentándose en el verde césped que cubría el suelo.

_Escritora, manualidades y docencia_

_Pintura, manualidades y arreglos florales._ dijo al final la de los cabellos dorados sin dejar de ver al hermoso árbol que crecía sobre sus cabezas, mientras el viento meneaba su coleta

_ ¿Qué instrumentos Aki?_ preguntó ahora la peliplata, dirigiendo sus orbes negros para ver a la joven que acomodaba su falda con cierta delicadeza para cubrir sus níveas piernas.

_ Violín, piano, guitarra acústica y saxofón._ respondió la susodicha, sonriéndole a la capitana de su equipo. Escucharon unos pasos a sus espaldas por lo que todas voltearon en su dirección.

_ Lamento la demora._ susurró entrecortadamente una joven de brillantes ojos azules, respirando agitadamente y con algunas gotas de sudor resbalando por su rostro.

_Tardaste 272 segundos desde que Aki y Haru llegaron, por lo que tendrás que sanción, hacer esa cantidad de lagartijas, abdominales, sentadillas y correr esa cantidad de metros._ se puso de pie, caminando en dirección contraria a donde estaban las jóvenes.

_ ¡ ¿Eh? !_ exclamó la morena, dejando caer su maleta de equipaje verde al suelo.

_ Ese será el castigo para cualquiera de las 3 que llegue al final cuando tengamos alguna reunión, tal vez de ese modo se hagan un poco mas puntuales. Natsu, harás tu castigo cuando lleguemos a la Tierra, mientras tanto dinos el nombre, edad, cumpleaños, zodiaco, y pasatiempos que se te fueron asignados para la misión.

_ Algún día de estos, me las pagarás_ masculló entre dientes, cerrando los ojos y frunciendo el ceño._ Taiyo Natsumi, 15 años, 19 de julio, Leo, deportes, entrenamiento físico y nutrición._ contestó, después de un largo suspiro. Una fresca brisa meció su blusa de tirantes verde, por lo que volvió a amarrar el moño negro que la ajustaba en la cintura, aprovecho para ver el orden de su pantaloncillo corto negro que, a pesar de estar bien, volvió acomodar un poco, para pasar su vista en sus largas calcetas verdes –hasta debajo de su rodilla–, y sus limpios zapatos deportivos negros.

_Bien, nos vamos._ susurró la líder, viendo por encima de su hombro al resto de su equipo._ Aki por favor dile nuestros datos a Natsu en el camino._ pidió caminando hacia la puerta custodiada por los dos grandes ángeles, al tiempo que sacaba el pergamino azul que le habían entregado de su maleta. La brisa movió sus cabellos, pero ninguna se molesto por eso, caminando del mismo modo a la puerta.

* * *

Bien, este es el final del corto capítulo. El prólogo se explicará un poco después, un muy poco después Cx.

Dejen sus comentarios y mejores críticas. Todo es bien recibido.

¡Hasta luego!


	3. Relax

**Konbanwa!**

Aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de mi historia :3 Espero que les guste, si no… díganmelo o3ó. Sin ninguna otra cosa que decir, me disculpo por la demora. Espero que les guste.

Comenten :3

**Advertencias:** Historia Original, sangre, Ángeles, Poderes, Sobrenatural (bueno, no tanto, pero ya que xD), un poco acerca de las escrituras bíblicas, TwentyFour Shot.

* * *

**Saivors of Souls**

**Capítulo 2: Relax**

"_Tú, pues, ciñe tus lomos, levántate, y háblales todo cuanto te mande; no temas delante de ellos, para que no te haga yo quebrantar delante de ellos."_

Sus cabellos castaños –ondulados.- eran mecidos levemente por la brisa que se paseaba en esa colina. Sus labios delgados formaban una delgada y casi invisible sonrisa. Sus ojos, que brillaban con un hermoso color dorado, se posaban en el claro cielo matutino. No llevaba la cuenta del tiempo que ya llevaba ahí, en la colina, contemplando el azul cielo y la ciudad a lo lejos, pero tampoco le importaba.

_ ¿No te parece un día fantástico, Sora-chan?_ preguntó, sin ver a la muchacha que se había plantado a sus espaldas.

_ Sí, es bastante bello._ contestó ella en un suave susurro, deteniendo su corto cabello negro con su mano, para evitar que se desordenara con la brisa suave. Posó, igual que la otra joven, sus orbes azules en el claro cielo._ Pero si permaneces aquí más tiempo te puede dar una insolación, Sekai._ repuso con una pequeña sonrisa, intangible, aún viendo el cielo.

_ No te preocupes, soy resistente._ comentó la pelicastaña, retrocediendo un paso, para ver a la joven detrás de ella.

_ Mi madre me preguntó que si querías desayunar con nosotras._ susurró, viéndola también.

_ De acuerdo. Sólo porque ella me lo pide._ y sonrió, amplio, caminando en dirección a la joven, eternamente postrada en esa silla con ruedas, a la que rodeó con sus brazos, agachándose un poco._ Feliz cumpleaños, Sora-chan._ susurró, con el semblante decaído.

* * *

Sí, sus ojos, innegablemente, ya se habían acostumbrado a la luz solar. Su cuerpo ya no pesaba, su cabello ya se ondeaba con completa libertad en el viento, y su respiración estaba regulada. Todo había salido perfecto.

Miró por encima de sus hombros a las otras tres jóvenes, que pocos segundos después que ella ya se habían adaptado al nuevo –pero no desconocido.- ambiente en el que se encontraban.

Esperó alguna respuesta, hallándola solamente en la joven rubia, que asintió feliz y decidida con la cabeza, antes de ponerse a caminar detrás que ella, igual que el resto.

Luego de un momento, las cuatro ya caminaban juntas, cargando cada una su propia maleta. Sabían el lugar al que tenían que llegar, sin embargo, no tenían prisa para hacerlo. Estaban, extrañamente, relajadas.

* * *

El suave aroma que desprendían los lujosos platillos recién preparados invadían sus sentidos, incitándola a comerlos, sin embargo, esperaba, impaciente, a que todo estuviese preparado.

"Itadakkimasu" fue la expresión en la que se fundieron los 5 a la vez, antes de comenzar a comer la comida elegante que se servía en la amplia mesa, alumbrada por grandes candelabros plateados, así como la decoración en general.

_ La comida está deliciosa, Takashi-san._ comentó la joven de largos cabellos castaños, viendo al hombre de traje oscuro, al pie de la mesa, que le hizo una breve reverencia.

_ Gracias, señorita._ musitó el mayordomo con delicadeza, levantando la vista para ver a la joven con esos claros y ya opacos ojos azules, con una pequeña y clara sonrisa... que fue correspondida por la joven casi de inmediato.

_ No me agradezcas, Takashi-san_ y le sonrió más profundo, sin percatarse de nada a su alrededor, salvo el suave aroma de la comida.

* * *

Entraron silenciosamente a sus respectivas recámaras, cada una por separado, luego de haber visto el extenuante castigo aplicado a la joven morena, todas con diferentes enfoques, pero el mismo pensamiento: Su nueva misión.

Sin embargo, ella, solo ella, se sentía sumamente confiada, como nunca antes en una misión de_ este _tipo.

Suspiró profundamente, dejando su maleta sobre la cama individual que le habían asignado. Ella, por su parte, había comenzando a ordenar sus cosas en la recámara que utilizaría por los siguientes meses… incluso años. Pero eso no le importaba… al fin y al cabo, era _inmortal_.

Cerró los ojos, dejado los papeles de su misión en la modesta mesa de noche. Y por último, dobló su maleta blanca para guardarla en uno de los estantes más altos de su armario.

Se quitó el par de coletas que sostenían su largo (hasta la cintura) cabello, dejando sus broches negros en el peinador, junto con cualquier otra cosa necesaria para su uso personal, liberando sus mechones de cabello blanco.

Y se dejó caer sobre la cama, desordenando la perfecta colcha blanca que la cubría, para ver su abanico eléctrico que colgaba del techo, sumamente distraída. Estaba horriblemente relajada.

* * *

Su apartamento oscuro estaba vacío, como siempre. Nadie la esperaba, y eso no era algo que le fuera diferente, pero aún así… se sentía sola. Sumamente sola.

_ Estoy de vuelta._ susurró al viento, dejando sus llaves en una mesita cerca de la puerta principal. Colocó el cerrojo despreocupadamente y caminó al interior del pequeño recinto.

La casa, fría, estaba obscura… y ella odiaba la obscuridad. Abrió rápidamente las cortinas para dejar entrar los claros y resplandecientes rayos de luz solar a la sala.

Y se recostó en el sillón medio que tenía en la sala de estar, para ver, relajada, el techo de su apartamento.

Estaba, de nuevo, sola… y odiaba la soledad.

* * *

Pasó sus orbes azules por toda la habitación. Había, ya, terminado de ordenar su nuevo hogar. Lo único que le quedaba era ordenarse a sí misma.

Tomó su toalla corporal en color verde claro de una silla y caminó hacía la entrada de su habitación, pero se detuvo de pronto, para ver un pequeño y practico libro con pastas blancas, sobre su cómoda principal.

Regresó por él y lo tomó en sus manos, abriéndolo sin buscar nada en específico y lo vio de inmediato el pequeño párrafo.

"_Tú, pues, ciñe tus lomos, levántate, y háblales todo cuanto te mande; no temas delante de ellos, para que no te haga yo quebrantar delante de ellos._

_Porque he aquí que yo te he puesto en este día como ciudad fortificada como columna de hierro y como muro de bronce contra toda esta tierra, contra los reyes de Judá, sus príncipes, sus sacerdotes, y el pueblo de la tierra._

_Y pelearán contra ti, pero no te vencerán; porque yo estoy contigo, dice Jehová, para librarte_

_**Jeremías 1: 17-19**__"_

Sonrió levemente al terminar de leer. Dejó el libro de donde lo había tomado y volvió a caminar, para salir de su cuarto. Y tocó de paso la puerta que estaba al lado de la suya.

_ Tenemos que prepararnos._ susurró, antes de dirigirse al baño y cerrar la puerta desde dentro.

* * *

El agua caliente de la bañera en definitiva era un relajante más.

Se sumergió completa en ella, dejando que su cabello castaño claro se mojara por completo, así como la clara piel de su rostro.

Salió a la superficie luego de largos segundos, abriendo sus ojos dorados, para ver su cuerpo, completamente normal, cubierto por el agua verdosa por el jabón.

Sacó también sus brazos del agua, para apoyarlos en la orilla de la bañera y suspirar fuertemente.

Tenía unas ganas enormes de dormir en ese lugar.

* * *

Se levantó de su cama, sin preocupación alguna, caminando hasta la puerta de la habitación para salir. Pasó de largo la puerta al lado de la suya, caminando seguidamente hasta las últimas dos, que tocó sucesivamente.

Ambas jóvenes, tanto la rubia como la pelicastaña, salieron casi inmediatamente de la habitación, ambas con la expresión calma, solo para encontrarse con esos ojos negros, serios y tranquilos.

_ Necesito propuestas para cuidar a los objetivos sin exponerlos._ susurró ella, apoyada en la pared del corredor, con los brazos cruzados, y la mirada clavada en ellas.

El silencio reinó por dos largos segundos, hasta que la queda y dudosa voz de la rubia lo rompió, despacio, sin ganas.

_ Fu-Fuyu-chan._ nombró la menor, con un poco de nerviosismo, por el silencio que acababa de desaparecer.

_ Dime, Haru._ sentenció la líder, dirigiendo su obscura mirada a la clara de ella.

_ Lucy-sempai, antes de salir, me dio unos lectores de energía espiritual… creo que tal vez nos sirvan luego._ explicó en un susurro, acercándose un paso a ella, sacando de su bolsillo un pequeño insecto, una mariquita, que le mostró a la mayor.

_ ¿Qué es esto?_ preguntó ella, tomando el insecto en su mano, para examinarlo más de cerca, mientras caminaba simplemente por su dedo.

* * *

Salió del baño, envuelta en una toalla, con el cuerpo sumamente relajado. Su cabello, húmedo podía caer libremente en su espalda, goteando.

Llevó su mirada dorada a la puerta de su habitación, que abrió sin ganas, para ingresar al cuarto y comenzar a vestirse.

* * *

Y así estaban las cosas. Tenían, a penas, tres horas en el _mundo_ y su capitana ya les había ordenado liberar sus sellos.

Definitivamente no estaba de acuerdo con eso… pero ¿Qué hacerle? Su líder ya había hablado, sin embargo, tenía un mal presentimiento.

Se vistió con lo primero que encontró, para salir al encuentro de la joven castaña, que sería su acompañante en esta misión.

¿Qué misión? Una simple: Llevar insectos "especiales" a los puntos estratégicos en los límites de la ciudad para poder monitorear las ondas espirituales más fuertes que se emitían en ella.

No entendía a la perfección la naturaleza de esos insectos, solo podía entender que captaban la energía espiritual a su alrededor, y si se ponían todos en un perímetro determinado, podían, incluso, proteger ese perímetro.

Si, parecía imposible, pero también su simple existencia lo hacía, y no por eso dejaría de existir.

Su compañera le sonrió, sin percatarse de sus pensamientos y ella le correspondió casi de inmediato.

_ Vayamos, Natsumi-san._ invitó, tomando un pequeño bisturí de el botiquín de primeros auxilios del que las otras dos jóvenes lo habían tomado. Raramente, lo besó, cortando un poco de su labio inferior, para dejar escapar un pequeño hilo de sangre de él.

La morena asintió con la cabeza, tomando el mismo bisturí, para llevarlo a su pulgar izquierdo y cortarlo un poco, dejando salir de él sangre de brillante escarlata.

* * *

Si, ya se había acostado. Tenía sueño, mucho sueño. Y no podía evitarlo. Al día siguiente tendía que despertar temprano para ir a su modesto empleo.

Bostezó perezosa, dándose de nuevo vuelta en su cama. ¿Y cómo no hacerlo? Llevaba más de hora y media intentando dormir, sin conseguirlo. Y eso le molestaba.

Suspiró, cubriendo su rostro con la almohada, antes de volver a acomodarse.

Una pequeña lámpara la alumbraba en la obscuridad de su cuarto. La vio, ya desesperada. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, la apagó, viéndose sumida en la obscuridad en un segundo.

Cerró los ojos, para intentar dormir por sexta ocasión.

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí el segundo capítulo. Espero que lo lee alguien en el mundo , aparte de mi, porque nadie me deja reviews ;3;

Bueno, gracias por leerlo :3

Sayonara! :3


End file.
